ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Shocksquatch
Shocksquatch is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. Appearance Shocksquatch has the appearance of a thick, muscular Sasquatch-like alien. He has white, gray, and blue fur, along with a reddish-pink face, and pointed eyebrows. He also has green eyes with black pupils. He has metallic gray circular bolts on the back of his hands and on his lower jaw. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Shocksquatch appears slimmer than usual and he now has yellow and black fur, along with grey fingers and toes. He now has 4 fingers instead of five. He also now has two bolts on the side of his wrist instead of the back of his hands. He has green eyes with black pupils and yellow horns. He also has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Shocksquatch debult.png|16-year old Shocksquatch in Heroes United Powers and Abilities Similar to Brainstorm, Shocksquatch has the ability to release strong, yellow electrical charges from any part on his body. Shocksquatch is more agile than he looks, as he jumped over Buglizard and can run on all fours. Shocksquatch has enhanced strength, as shown when he punched Buglizard until the ground was broken to the point where he and Buglizard fell through into the subway. Weaknesses According to the Worst in Outbreak, Shocksquatch is helpless when he is insulated. This is also shown when Shocksquatch was held by Ultimate Spidermonkey's webs. Shocksquatch's electrical powers can be stopped if the enemy has enough insulation. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United *Shocksquatch first appeared in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Shocksquatch was accidentally unlocked and was used to fight Alpha. Omniverse *Shocksquatch returned in the series premiere of Ben 10: Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 2, in which Shocksquatch defeated Buglizard. *In Have I Got a Deal for You, Shocksquatch defeated Sunder. *In Many Happy Returns, Shocksquatch was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Bros In Space, Shocksquatch was defeated by Fistrick and his Muroid army. *In Store 23, Shocksquatch stopped crooks from stealing money. *In T.G.I.S., Shocksquatch was mistaken for a cryptid by the Saturdays where he later battled Argost and Animo's Cryptid Army. *In The Ultimate Heist, Shocksquatch defeated Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks, but was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey. *In A Fistful of Brains, Shocksquatch was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey. Appearances Specials *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Bros In Space'' *''Store 23'' *''T.G.I.S.'' (x2) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *A Fistful of Brains Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Battle For Power *Return of Psyphon *TKO *Danger From Dimension 12 (only his powers) *Zombozo's Big Score Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game by 16-year-old Ben only. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Shocksquatch is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Toys *4" Shocksquatch (2012) *Shocksquatch and Translucent 16 year old Ben (2012) *Shocksquatch (Hyper Alien/Vinyl Figure) (2013) *Shocksquatch (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Shocksquatch *Alien Creation Figures Feedback and Shocksquatch *Mini Figures Ben (11) and Shocksquatch *4" Shocksquatch Translucent Figure *Shocksquatch (DNA Alien Figure) Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Shocksquatch was voiced by David Kaye in the special Heroes United.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/339896866252545587 **Electricyeti was an early name for Shocksquatch.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/428264946879461339 *Shocksquatch is one of the aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, ChamAlien, Eatle, Clockwork, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big. *Shocksquatch is a bot armor on TKO. The armor is of his Heroes United design, as this was before his official Omniverse artwork was released. *Shocksquatch is a play of words containing "shock" (for his electrical powers) and "sasquatch "(or 'bigfoot', in which what Shocksquatch looks like). *Shocksquatch speaks with a Canadian accent in Omniverse. *An electrical sound is heard whenever Shocksquatch speaks. *Shocksquatch's species name and home planet originates from the name of the videographer's of the famed Patterson-Gimlin film of bigfoot in Bluff Creek. *Ben 23 called Shocksquatch Electricyeti. *Shocksquatch is featured on disc one of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 1 A New Beginning. *Unlike Frankenstrike and Buzzshock, Shocksquatch's lightning is yellow instead of green like Brainstorm. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Large Aliens Category:Strength Aliens Category:Gimlinopithecus Category:Ultimate alien aliens